


The Best Way to Make a Snowman

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry is trying to make a snowman. Severus watches.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	The Best Way to Make a Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

“Aren’t you too old for this?”

Severus was standing in their garden, with a blanket on his shoulders and a steaming cup of tea in his hand.

Harry looked up at him from a pile of snow he was rolling around the garden, trying to make it bigger.

“You’re never too old to make a snowman.”

Severus chuckled and sipped his tea. He watched Harry wrestle with snow for several minutes.

“Why don’t you use magic to make this beastly thing?”

Harry, flushed from the cold and all the exercise, grunted as he put the final globe of snow in place. 

“It’s more fun this way.”

Harry went to Severus and took a sip from his cup. “You should join me.” Severus smacked the back of Harry’s head gently. “I’m perfectly fine where I am. But your creation needs some improvement.”

Harry looked at the lopsided snowman and scratched his head. “Yeah, it’s a bit weird.”

Severus smiled and Levitated his now empty cup back to the house. He then summoned a carrot and sent it into the general direction of what was supposed to be snowman’s face. Harry followed his suit and summoned two twigs from the garden, for snowman’s arms. 

“Now it needs eyes.” Severus looked at their creation critically. Harry giggled mischievously and summoned something from the house. Two small pieces of coal and Severus’ old Slytherin-coloured scarf flew to the snowman and arranged themselves in the appropriate places.

Severus turned to look at Harry, his eyebrow raised.

“Really, Potter, your wittiness doesn’t stop to impress me.”

Harry chuckled and slid his arms under the blanket, circling Severus’ waist. “I’m sorry.” 

Severus huffed indignantly. Harry smirked and pressed his cold nose to Severus’ neck above the blanket. Severus gasped and shivered, not necessarily from the cold. “Don’t think you will get off that easily, Potter.”

“Never, with you.” Harry pressed his warm lips to the same sweet spot on Severus’ throat. 

“You’d better start repenting now if you want to get your Christmas present, Potter.” Severus whispered into Harry’s ear, tugging the laughing young man inside the house.

It was still two weeks before Christmas.


End file.
